Whisky Lullaby
by CaptainPikachu
Summary: Armin Arlert has been going through depression ever since he lost his very close friend, Mikasa Ackerman. When he receives a letter from Annie Leonhart, everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello reader! For this fanfiction, suicide viewer discretion is advised. I do not own any of these characters, and the plot idea goes to Vandetta Cosplay. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction!_

The depression started when he had lost one of his very close friends, Mikasa Ackerman, during battle. It was like reliving the death of his grandfather all over again, but Mikasa was a young girl who had a life ahead of her. The second thing that made Armin completely lose it, was the letter he received from Annie Leonhart, the girl he loved. The letter had only five words, and those five words had hurt him. When he received her letter that afternoon, Armin thought it was a letter about the walk they had taken in the forest about a week ago, but oh boy was he wrong!

-Flashback-

Armin smiled while he gently opened the envelope and took out the white piece of parchment, but when he saw five words neatly written on the paper, his smile turned into a frown. In anger and in hurt, he crumbled up the white paper, and slammed his fist onto the table.

"She sends this to me in a letter, and she doesn't tell me in person? What's with that?" he said angrily, and then cursed.

-End of Flashback-

Ever since he had received that letter, Armin had become more depressed than ever, and began purchasing cigarettes and bottles of whisky. One day while he was propped up against the wall that lead into the market, breathing in the smoke from a cigarette, Armin heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. He also heard the voices of two people that he knew well. He watched as Annie walked past him, her small arms wrapped around her fiancé's arm. Exhaling the smoke, Armin watched as Annie turned her head. Their blue eyes locked, but not for long. She then turned her head away, and continued walking beside her fiancé.

Armin rolled his eyes, dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground, and walked over it when he walked the other way. He honestly wanted to walk up to Bertholdt Hoover and punch him square in the face, but he didn't because he was afraid Annie would despise him even more. Deciding not to go into town and get the groceries, Armin began making his way back towards the house he shared with Eren, Levi, and Hanji. He knew Levi would be angry with him for not getting the groceries, but what did Armin care. He knew Levi was sick and tired of him, because his bedroom was a complete mess.

Armin's bedroom floor was literally trashed with empty whisky bottles, dirty cloths, and ashtrays that were over flowing with cigarette butts. He knew that his cigarette and whiskey diet was very unhealthy, but he honestly didn't care anymore. When Armin arrived at the small house, he pulled off his black leather jacket and threw it into the floor. He then walked over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed a bottle of whisky. Armin pulled off the top of the whisky bottle, and took a sip of the liquid. In minutes, he had drank all of the bitter liquid that was in the bottle.

"Why? Why did she have to send that stupid letter when I was morning over a friend?" he said, and became angry.

In anger, Armin threw the glass bottle at the wall, and shards of glass went flying everywhere. He then collapsed to his knees, and laid his forehead against the wooden table.

"I hate you, Annie, I hate you so much! But, I still love you…" He whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

Armin raised his head, and spotted Levi's pistol sitting on coffee table that was in the living room. Usually, Levi didn't leave his pistol laying around, but he did last night. Armin pushed himself up off of the floor, and walked over to coffee table. He grabbed a pen and a piece of white paper and began writing seven words onto the parchment. Once he was finished, he sat the pen down, gripped the paper, and picked up the gun.

Armin sat down on the couch and raised the pistol to his head. He couldn't live like this anymore. He was to broken to continue. He knew it was a selfish thing to do, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Gripping onto the paper tightly, Armin pulled the trigger, and fell dead.

-When Levi and Hanji Return-

Levi and Hanji walked into the quiet house, laughing and joking around, but when they saw Armin on the couch, their smiling faces soon turned to frowns. Quickly, they walked over to the boy's body.

"H-hey, Armin, wake up!" Hanji said, shaking the lifeless body of Armin Arlert.

Hanji continued shaking the body, but Levi spotted her.

"Hanji, there's a note," Levi said and he picked it up.

Levi smoothed out the crinkled paper, and both he and Hanji stared down at the seven words that where on the white piece of paper.

_I will love her till I die._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader! So, I was wondering if I should stop the story here, or if I should write about Annie and Armin's past. Please let me know if you have any suggestions!

They buried Armin under the willow tree on a cool spring morning. Even though Armin's funeral was sad, Annie did not cry, but on the inside she was dying. She knew that this was her fault, she knew she was the reason why Armin had taken his own life. The whole situation made Annie want to throw up, but she kept her bile down.

She knew she never should have sent him that letter, but she had been too ashamed to tell him in person. Before leaving his grave, Annie walked up to his tomb stone and kneeled down in front of it.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I didn't mean for this to happen…" she whispered, placing a red rose in front of the tomb stone.

Annie then stood up and walked over to Bertholdt, but she didn't latch onto him, and she didn't say a word to him. She just wanted to go home so that she could curl up in her bed and mourn in private.

-Time Skip-

A week has paced since Armin was buried on that beautiful spring day, and Annie had become very depressed. Just like Armin, she had begun drinking multiple bottles of whisky. At breakfast, when she and Bertholdt were drinking their tea, Annie always managed to slip some of the bitter liquid into her drink without him noticing a thing. Just like a clueless sheep, Bertholdt knew nothing about Annie's pain or drinking. At times, he managed to see that she was upset, but every time he asked if she was ok, Annie always said that she was fine.

Weeks and weeks paced on, and Annie was getting worse. Bertholdt could see that she was in pain, but he didn't know how to comfort her. He tired talking to her, and he tried giving her a hug or even a massage, but Annie always pushed him away and shut him out. She didn't want Bertholdt to get sucked up into her tornado of sadness, so she just shut him and the whole world out.

-Time Skip-

"You're sure you will be fine without me for a while? I can always go to the market another day," Bertholdt said one morning, and Annie shook her head.

"Bertoldt, we are running low on eggs, and I really need some so I can cook," she replied, and her fiancé sighed.

"Fine, just please don't hurt yourself," he said, giving her a small smile before walking away.

When Bertholdt was out of sight, Annie went back into the house and went straight to her bedroom. She knew that her actions were probably going to hurt Bertholdt, but she knew he'd probably get over her. Once she was in her room, Annie closed the door and sat on her bed. She looked over at the bottle of pills that sat on her night stand, and quickly grabbed the bottle. Annie unscrewed the top of the glass bottle and poured the white pills into her small hands.

She then raised her hands up to her lips and crammed the pills into her mouth. Once they were in, she grabbed a bottle of whisky that had been sitting next to the pills, and drank the bitter liquid. In seconds, the pills started to affect her. Annie crawled onto her bed and pulled out the picture of Armin that she had kept hidden under her pillow. In one hand, she held onto his picture, and in the other, she grasped onto the white sheets, but in minutes, her grip on the sheets loosened.

-When Bertholdt Returns-

"Hey, Annie, I'm back from the market," Bertholdt said as he slowly opened the door, but when he saw his fiancée lying still, he became worried.

Dropping the basket onto the ground, he ran over to Annie and began shaking her small, lifeless body.

"C-c'mon, Annie, wake up! This isn't funny!" he shouted, shaking her limp body as hard as he could.

Seeing that she was dead, Bertholdt burst into tears, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and cried into the crook of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello reader! I know this was a really short ending, but I honestly didn't really know how to end it. Anyways, if you guys want me to continue this story, I will continue by writing about Armin and Annie's past. Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue this fanfic. Thank you, and I hope you all enjoyed it!_

Armin had been sitting there, watching a funeral that was taking place on the earth below. He wondered about the person who had died. Since he could recognize the faces of his friends, he couldn't help but worry a bit. Had general Pyxis passed away, or maybe it was Erwin Smith? He didn't know who had died, but he hoped it wasn't Annie.

While Armin watched as they buried the coffin in the soil below, he began to hear someone approaching. Looking over to the right, he glanced at the person who was coming towards him, and stared at them. It was the one person who he didn't want to see here so soon.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" Armin asked, standing up, and Annie continued looking at him.

"I'm here to join you, of course," she said softly, and Armin could feel himself tearing up.

Feeling all of his anger and sadness leave him, he ran up to the love of his life, picked her up in his arms, and held her close.

"Why, Annie? Weren't you happy with Bertholdt?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Armin, I felt nothing for him, because it was an arranged marriage. I should have told you, I should have went up to you and told you about it, and maybe this wouldn't have happened! We may have been able to run away! I'm so sorry," she whispered and Armin held her close to him.

"It's ok, Annie, at least we are together now," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

The two of them sat down by each other, hand in hand, not moving away from one another. Even though Armin was still hurt deep down inside, he was also happy that he had Annie back. Though the two of them could never return to their lives back on earth, Armin told himself that even in death, he would still make her the happiest woman alive.


End file.
